BW096: The Road to Humilau!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Ash and co. arrive to Humilau City. Ash and co. meet Marlon, Humilau City's Gym Leader. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Cameron, Cynthia, Jervis |michars =Humilau City's Gym referee, Marlon |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Meloetta, Cameron's Riolu, Cameron's Samurott, Cameron's Ferrothorn, Marlon's Mantine, Marlon's Jellicent, Marlon's Wailord |guest =Marlon |local =Humilau City, Humilau City Gym }} is the 46th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The time has come, for someone other than Ash to win his last gym badge. Now Ash and co. arrive at Humilau City (after they end up walking in separate directions). From there, they meet Marlon, the gym leader of the Humilau City Gym after a big surprise when he's riding on his Wailord. Now that they're here, Cameron is ready for a Gym battle for his ''eighth badge. Will he win without Riolu's help? Episode Plot The heroes travel to Humilau City, where Cameron hopes to win his final badge and enter the League with Ash. Iris, however, considers them both kids with similar attitudes. Suddenly, Cilan and Iris notice they are gone. They come to the crossroad and realize they took a wrong turn. As Ash and Cameron travel, Meloetta appears. Ash explains Meloetta is a Pokémon traveling with him. They notice Cilan and Iris are not with them. Ash looks around, but nearly falls down a cliff. He hangs onto a plant and is pulled up by Cameron. Ash thinks they are the ones being lost, but Cameron assures him he has a map. However, he pulls out a table cloth, displeasing everyone. They are back on the road, but argue which way they should go to. Rain pours down, so they all run into a cave. Ash, Cameron and the Pokémon get hungry, so Ash and Cameron search through their bags, but realize they forgot to put their lunch. Meloetta disappears and comes back with an apple. Ash thanks her and goes with Cameron to find more fruit. After collecting the fruit and eating it, Ash and Cameron return to the cave and have a break. Cameron asks Ash what does he want to become and is told he wants to be a Pokémon Master. Cameron replies he wants to be the Pokémon Champion, so they both vouch for each other to pursue their dreams. After some sleep, they are woken up by Meloetta, as the rain stopped. Ash sees it is still dark, so Cameron pulls out a compass to see which way is the north. However, the needle spins around, so Cameron thinks the compass is confused, displeasing everyone. As they walk, Cameron smells salt water and goes in a direction. However, he sees it is only a grass field. Ash and Cameron stargaze and see many constellations, so Cameron thinks he knows of a path to Humilau City. They walk a bit, but Cameron falls down a cliff and hangs on a plant. Ash tries to pull him up, but Cameron replies he will fall down as well. With help of Riolu and Pikachu, Ash manages to pull Cameron up. Soon, the sun rises and Ash and Cameron see the ocean, then run towards Humilau City. As they try to search the gym, a huge Wailord appears, with a man on it. Iris and Cilan arrived to Humilau City, thinking Ash and Cameron would be here by now. Suddenly, they see Ash and Cameron with the man riding a Wailord. Ash and Cameron apologize for being late, while the man is Marlon, Humilau City's Gym Leader. Not long after, Cameron is with Marlon on the battlefield for the Gym Battle. Cameron goes to send Riolu, but sees it is with the heroes and panics around. Iris thinks if Cameron would win this, it would be by luck. Cameron thinks a bit and has an idea, so Ash wishes him luck. Marlon sends Jellicent and Cameron Ferrothorn, making Iris and Cilan doubt Cameron, for Ferrothorn can barely stand on the pod on the ocean. Ferrothorn uses Pin Missile, but Jellicent dives and retaliates using Shadow Ball. Ferrothorn dodges and retaliates using Thunderbolt, which defeats Jellicent, but envelops Ferrothorn in a dark aura. Marlon calls Jellicent back and sends Mantine. Ferrothorn uses Thunderbolt, but is unable to. Marlon explains Jellicent's Cursed Body disabled Ferrothorn's Thunderbolt. Cilan explains all Gym Leaders have a strategy to cover weaknesses, but Iris wonders how will Cameron win this one. Ferrothorn goes to use Pin Missile, but is stopped by Mantine's Wing Attack, followed with Bullet Seed. Mantine uses Psybeam, defeating Ferrothorn. Cameron is uncertain what to do, but Ash yells if he gives up, he cannot become the Pokémon Champion. Cameron thinks a bit and has an idea, as he sends Samurott. Mantine uses Bullet Seed, but Samurott dives to dodge, so Mantine dives in as well. Mantine repeats the attack, though Samurott evades and uses Hydro Cannon, which hits Mantine. Using Aqua Jet, Samurott hits Mantine, pushing it out of the water. Mantine uses Bullet Seed, though Samurott blocks it using Razor Shell. Mantine uses Wing Attack, though is defeated by Samurott's Razor Shell. Cameron wins and thanks Samurott for victory, while Marlon calls Mantine back. Marlon admits Cameron won the battle as if he owns the battle field, giving him the Wave Badge. Ash congratulates Cameron for this battle, who is told he can enter the Unova League. Cameron bids them farewell, as the heroes continue in an other direction. Debuts Character *Marlon *Humilau City's Gym referee Pokémon *Cameron's Samurott *Cameron's Ferrothorn *Marlon's Mantine *Marlon's Jellicent *Marlon's Wailord Item Wave Badge Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of the movie "The Road to El Dorado". *Who's that Pokémon?: Samurott (US). *Starting this episode Dawn is replaced by Cameron in the Japanese version of the opening. **Ironically, Cameron Japanese seiyuu is the friend of Dawn Japanese seiyuu. *Alike ''Less is Morrison episode, Ash meets a new rival, Morrison, shortly before the regional League begins. The boys spend a night talking and sleeping, and even rescue each other's lives from falling down from a great height. Gallery Cameron helps Ash get up BW096 2.jpg Cameron pulled out a table cloth BW096 3.jpg The rain pours on Ash and Cameron BW096 4.jpg Ash and Cameron forgot to pack lunch BW096 5.jpg Cameron and Ash promise to pursue their dreams BW096 6.jpg Ash and Cameron point in different directions where they should go BW096 7.jpg The Bouffalant constellation BW096 8.jpg The Scolipede constellation BW096 9.jpg Cameron nearly fell down BW096 10.jpg Meloetta sees the Humilau City BW096 11.jpg Ash and Cameron encounter a Wailord BW096 12.jpg Ash and Cameron ride with Marlon, the Gym Leader BW096 13.jpg Ferrothorn is being affected by Cursed Body BW096 14.jpg Ferrothorn is defeated BW096 15.jpg Samurott launched Hydro Cannon BW096 16.jpg Mantine is hit by Aqua Jet BW096 17.jpg Cameron won the Wave Badge }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Champions